


Twilight: Disrupted

by wafflehousehours



Category: Twilight, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, First Movie, Midnight Sun, Original Character(s), Rewrite, butwithaplot, itsbasicallyacrackfic, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflehousehours/pseuds/wafflehousehours
Summary: The Athens twins, Sophie and Kennedy, finally get some entertainment in their small town when Edward takes interest in the girl's new neighbor."Did he just...gag at her?"or"I told Bella the Cullens are witches.""Why would you do that?""To mess up the dramatic monologue Edward was practicing in his mirror all afternoon."
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Lovingly Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Thank you for clicking on my story. My best friend and I always wondered what our reactions would be if we were in the Twilight universe. So, I made this story. It could be considered a crack fic but I personally just thinks it's a much more entertaining rewrite.

I walked into my sister’s room, looking up from my phone to see her staring out the window. “Is she here?” I asked with a slight interest.  
“Yeah. She looks really awkward.” I walked over next to her to watch the police chief’s daughter talking to one of the boys from the Res. She looked like she was in pain, like a lot of pain. Her and Jasper would get along. I sat down in the beanbag placed in the corner of the room before pulling out my phone, snapping a picture of an unexpected Kennedy.  
“I swear to GOD if you send that to Alice I will kill you myself. Delete that now I will not allow a photo of my hair like that to exist.”  
“Dude, you have short curly hair, it looks the same everyday.” I said as I sent the photo to Alice. We always teased each other about our hair; she wears her curly hair short while mine is more wavy, hitting just below my shoulders.  
“If you’re telling me my hair looks like this every day, I’m jumping off a cliff,” Kennedy replied, starting to get bored of the view outside the window.  
“Can you imagine what the police chief is going to do if she brings a boy home? And I thought having a parent as a teacher was bad. At least we won’t come home to a History teacher loading a gun,” I snickered.  
“Yeah, and can you imagine starting a new school in the middle of the year? That’s gotta suck.” Kennedy said.  
“It’s going to be an interesting one thats for sure.”

Getting out of the Cullens car the next day, Kennedy and I made our way to the new beat up pickup truck in the parking lot. Edward rolled his eyes, already annoyed about the new girl’s presence taking up everyone’s thoughts for the day.  
“Hey Bella!” I said as I got closer to her truck. “Sorry to ambush you like this, we were going to introduce ourselves yesterday but didn’t have the time. We’re your neighbors, I’m Sophie and this is my sister Kennedy.” Kennedy waved.  
“Nice to meet you guys. Are you twins?” Bella said, avoiding eye contact.  
“Yeah, but you wouldn’t be able to tell if Sophie didn’t act like she was glued to me all the time.” Kennedy explained. “Fraternal, not identical. You know the drill.”  
“Yeah.” Bella chuckled. She didn’t elaborate, and an awkward silence followed.  
The bell rang, and Sophie cleared her throat. “Well, you’ll find the office building to your left. If you need anything else don’t hesitate to ask one of us! Neighbors gotta look out for each other.” We turned to walk into the school as Bella nodded to us, heading in the opposite direction. Jasper and Alice quickly caught up to us, walking us to our shared first class.  
Throughout the day, I probably learned more about Bella from the student body gossip than I did in our actual conversation with the girl; Mike Newton definitely took a special interest. 

By the time lunch rolled around, Bella seemed to have made some friends. She sat among Jessica and her friends. Kennedy and I figured we could leave her to it, so we joined our usual table with the Cullens. Sitting down with our food we noticed Edward in some sort of daze.  
“Well if you keep that look up, you’ll look just like Jasper!” I exclaimed, stealing an apple from Jasper’s tray. Not like he was going to eat it.  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?” The normally-in-pain vampire said beside me. I shrugged my shoulders in response.  
“The new girl is in everyone's heads today--well, everyone’s excluding her own,” Edward said, covering his face with his hands.  
“He can’t read Bella’s thoughts,” Alice explained.  
“Maybe she just doesn’t have any,” Kennedy deadpanned, causing Sophie to choke on her water.  
“Don’t be stupid,” Rose piped up into the conversation. “So you can’t hear her thoughts? Big deal, I thought you didn’t like hearing them anyway.”  
“I’m not too sure,” Kennedy started, “There doesn’t look like there’s a lot going on in that girl’s head.”  
“So, give us the tea. What’s Jessica blabbing on about?” I asked, bored of the current “situation”. Edward glanced over to the others, listening. At some point Bella made eye contact with him, but quickly looked away.  
“Mainly Emmet and Rose’s weird incest relationship.” Edward chuckled, earning a harsh glare from Rose while Emmet laughed and slung his arm around his wife. The group continued eating, well, at least Kennedy and I did. We packed a small lunch for ourselves every day, which was mostly gone within the first few classes. When lunch actually rolled around it was spent sneaking food off the Cullen’s trays, trying to make them look as human as the rest of us. 

Eventually, the bell rang yet again, signaling it was time for Kennedy and I’s least favorite class, Biology. Edward was in it too and he was passing with flying colors, obviously. However, he chose to sit as far away from us as possible so we wouldn’t bug him for answers on every assignment. As we walked in we caught up with Mike and Eric.  
“That poor girl, she probably hates the fact that everyone is talking about her,” Kennedy said. “We should have organized a food fight or something to get the attention taken away.”  
“Or we can just have Tyler steal Mike’s clothes while he showers after gym,” I suggested.  
“I am right here!” Mike shouted as we chuckled and went to the back of the class to take our seats.  
The real shock of the day was when Bella walked into class shortly after, and went to take the one open seat next to Edward. It should’ve been the perfect meet-cute, awkward meets even more awkward. But no one could have prepared Kennedy and I for what we were about to witness.  
“Did he just...gag at her?” I said, shocked.  
“He literally looks like he’s about to throw up. Can he even do that? Or is it kind of like a rat? Ya know, how they can’t gag or anything,” Kennedy whispered as class started.  
“I would have jumped out the window right then and there if I was her,” I stated. I watched as Edward scooted his seat as close to the window as he could. Bella sat down anyway, looking perplexed. God, Edward, stop looking like the opposite side of a magnet. I thought, not even getting a reaction out of him despite knowing he could definitely hear me. She’s a teenage girl, not a biohazard. As class went on, the situation didn’t get any better. In fact, the second the bell rang, Edward ran out of the classroom so fast I thought he might have broken some kind of Volturi code about not revealing any Vampiric abilities to us lowly mortals. Kennedy and I looked at each other before following Edward out of the room, ignoring Bella’s confused expression. As we caught up to Edward in the hall, I started pestering him.  
“You didn’t have to stay the whole class, you know,” I said, walking beside him and Kennedy. The look on his face made it clear that wasn’t the comment he expected. “You could have asked to go to the nurse and just left?” Apparently, despite being over 100 years old, this thought never occurred to him. I guess age doesn’t always confer wisdom, I thought, again knowing he could hear me. As Alice rounded the corner, Edward decided it was his time to roll his eyes and make his dramatic left turn towards his next class.  
“Wow, this got worse than I thought it would,” Alice explained. We looked at her, confused, as she pulled us near a less crowded corridor. “It’s not just the fact that he can’t hear her thoughts. Her blood is almost irresistible to him.” Suddenly, Alice went still, which we’d learned meant she was seeing visions of the future. “Seems like this won’t blow over soon either. Edward is planning on going up to Alaska. He’s trying to avoid killing her.”  
“Jesus, that went dark quickly. I’m almost starting to feel bad about making fun of him gagging at her,” Kennedy said. “Almost.”  
“I’m going to be honest, that was not at all what I was expecting to come out of your mouth,” I exclaimed. “Also, can’t he go anywhere in the world? Why is he choosing to go up to where Tanya is? I thought she annoyed the hell out of him,” I wondered, mostly to myself.

Alice drove us to her house, the three of us having the last period off. I smelled fresh brownies as soon as I opened the Cullen’s door. I flung my backpack to the ground as I raced upstairs after Kennedy, finding Esme and Carlise in the kitchen.  
“Emse, you won’t believe what Edward did to this poor girl today.” I started, grabbing a corner piece from the fresh tray of brownies. Carlise scooped some ice cream into bowls for us. They were always so sweet to us, making us snacks even though none of the family actually ate anything. We mentioned that it wasn’t necessary, but they insisted, saying they have to keep up their image by going to the store anyways.  
Esme looked at me with a smirk, signalling me to continue. “He gagged at her, Esme! Like looked straight into her eyes and gagged!” I explained while Kennedy reenacted the dramatic moment next to me. Carlisle laughed and handed us our ice cream bowls. I mashed my brownie into the vanilla ice cream.  
“Yes, I have heard that today was quite the spectacle. We’ve been getting texts from Alice almost hourly.” He then excused himself into his study while we finished talking about our day with Esme.  
When the rest of the family got back, the three of us were doing homework. I got up to follow Edward upstairs. He had already started packing. “Don’t you think this is a tad bit dramatic? I mean, Alice already said you weren’t going to hurt her. She saw it.”  
“Her visions aren’t set in stone, Sophie. You know that.” He muttered back, zipping up his suitcase.  
“Yeah, okay. When will you be back?”  
Edward ran his hand through his hair and shrugged. I nodded and backed out of the room, opting to join Jasper in his instead.


	2. Filled with Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bella searches for answers, the sisters fail to push her off her track. But Esme makes brunch so it's okay.

I laid my head in Jaspers lap as I continued half reading A Tale of Two Cities while Alice and Kennedy were sprawled across the floor with their textbooks. This is how we normally started our weeks, except with less tension throughout the house. It’s even gotten to the point where you wouldn’t need vampire hearing to hear Emmett and Rose bickering about Bella. It wasn’t long before Emmett brought his now solo party upstairs to us.

“So, how long do you think Edward will survive Tanya?” Emmett laughs as he enters the room and jumps onto the end of Jasper's bed, the bounce making me lose grip of my book as it narrowly avoids hitting me in the face.

“Give me 3 to 4 business days to get back to you.” Alice replied, barely looking up from her work. Jasper humored Emmett on a bet when Rose joined us in the room.

“If he was smart he would stay there. This isn’t going to end well no matter what Alice’s visions tell us right now.” She stayed in the doorway, her arms crossed.

“Come on, babe!” Emmett exclaimed, “Don’t you want another human in the house? It will be like having a third puppy.” he laughed.

“Yeah are we that bad?” I asked Rose as she glared at her husband's statement.

“No. But the fact that Jasper can control himself around you and Edward can barely control himself around her tells me all I need to know.” she stated as she coldly walked out of the room. Kennedy and I looked up at Emmett with a confused look, but Alice answered for him.

“Edward almost lost control today in biology. I have no doubt that he would have taken out that entire classroom if you two weren’t in it with him.” 

“Wow.” Kennedy sighed, “I love unknowingly saving my class from vampire tendencies.” she mumbled. “Do you really think he’s going to stay in Alaska?”

“I mean he literally doesn’t have to.” I interject. “Have him come back and just tell the schools he’s transferring schools.”

“And what school would he go to genius?” Emmett asked. “The next school near us is a 40 minute drive.” 

“Have him stay home? Seriously, no one will know. It’s not like you’re missing anything.” I stated.

Kennedy nodded in agreement. “Why do you guys even go to high school anyways?” 

“The younger we start out the longer we can stay.”

“Okay, but why not just go through college then go get a job. All of you could easily pass as older than you are and you could actually have an independent life instead of living through high school over and over.” Emmett stared at Kennedy, clearly never coming up with that solution on his own. Jasper tries not to laugh as Emmett got up and left the room. 

It was Wednesday when Bella finally caught up to us. Until now, she would glance at us whenever we were around, whether that be in class or the school parking lot with the rest of the Cullen's. Kennedy and I had to finish up our art projects due tomorrow so we skipped out on our usual homework session at the Cullens. Bella pulled up next door as we were taking our canvas’ out of the backseat of my car. 

“Um hey.” Bella said as she jogged over, her hands shoved in her jacket pockets. “Do you guys know where Edward is by any chance? I mean, he was there my first day and then he just sort of disappeared. I guess I’m just wondering if he’s alright?” she stumbled over her words a bit.

“He’s in Alaska, Bella.” Kennedy replied, shutting her car door and walked around towards her.

“Alaska?” Bella asked, obviously confused. It’s clear that she didn’t ask the Cullen’s anything herself. That or they just full up avoided her this whole time.

“He’s visiting a friend.” Kennedy replied, only confusing Bella more.

“Who died.” I added. “They um, use to date.”

“Such a tragedy. She was like part of the family.”

“Then why is Edward the only one gone?”

“She went a bit crazy at the end there.” Kennedy gave me a look then hopped right into digging ourselves an even deeper hole.

“Yeah. It was really conflicting for him. That’s why he was asking so weird that day, he found out the night before and was still trying to process it all. You know how it is.” She finished and Bella just nodded, trying to put something together in her head. “So Bella, we haven’t heard much about you. Where did you move here from?” From there we got to learn a bit more about our new neighbor. We exchanged numbers and then quickly went inside to inform the rest of the Cullen's of the bullshit story we just made up to get Bella to stop asking questions.

Edward finally returned to Forks later that week, just in time for Esme’s Sunday brunch with us. Esme and Carlisle really enjoyed taking up cooking ever since we started coming over to the house late Freshman year. We have since established Esme’s Sunday brunch for her to try new recipes on us. The rest of the Cullen's were mostly in and out of the house on these days, but today Edward joined us at the table, even if he wasn’t going to eat anything. He returned early in the morning, finally annoyed with Tanya’s antics or something like that. I wasn’t really paying attention to that part of the conversation. 

“So you’re just going to talk to her like you didn’t gag at her when you first saw her?” Kennedy asked, trying to hold back laughter. Esme smiled at us as she put down plates of strawberry crepes in front of us. Edward playfully nudged her as Alice seemed to float through the living area to grab something.

“You better talk to her soon, I want to be her friend!” Kennedy chuckled at her girlfriend’s eagerness to befriend Bella. She didn’t think it was fair since Kennedy and I have been texting with Bella on and off throughout Edward’s absence. 

Shortly after finishing our meals, Bella called. She made point to call at some point during the weekends since we somewhat tricked her into helping us with biology since Edward never did. I answered the phone and put in on speaker with Kennedy since Edward left the room to go find some board games they had laying around somewhere. We barely got past hellos before Edward walked back downstairs naming off the games he found. I quickly took Bella off speaker as she asked if that was Edward that she heard. Edward and I seemed to freeze in our spots as we made eye contact. Kennedy grabbed the phone from me.

“No. That was our pastor. We’re at Church. Um break is over so we have to go..sing..now?” I looked at her confused.

“Do people even sing in Church?” I asked myself out loud before turning to Carlisle who was helping Esme behind the Kitchen counter, “Carlisle do people sing in Church?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In decided how to format chapters. Please comment which formatting you liked better, this chapter or the first one. Thanks for reading!


	3. Grab The Popcorn and Buckle Your Seatbelts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is back at school and Bella's suspicions keep growing while the twins lay back and enjoy the chaos that's about to erupt

That Monday felt like going to a movie premiere you’ve been waiting a year for. At least, that’s what I said. Kennedy told me to stop being so dramatic about it, but I knew she was equally curious. Bella hadn’t talked to either of us since yesterday morning and had been eyeing us all through lunch. 

“Man, you think if she really had a problem she’d just walk over and tell us.” Rose said while she split her mediocre school lunch brownie in two for Kennedy and I to share. I love that girl.

“Don’t judge her, she has anxiety, she can't help it.” Kennedy fired back, earning a smirk from Jasper and Emmet. 

“She’s giving me anxiety every time she shares at this goddamn table.” she muttered, finally getting up to throw her tray away and stalk out of the room, Emmet slowly following. I shrugged and continued eating my brownie. Lunch wasn’t even halfway over yet, and I still had 3 more trays to steal chocolate baked goods from. 

When biology rolled around after lunch, Kennedy and I traded in our usual table at the back of the room for the table directly behind Edward and Bella. “What do you think you two are doing?” Edward asked, slightly turning his head towards us, while also trying to act like he was ignoring the fact that we were there. 

“Come on Edward, even you know the best seats for the show aren’t the front row but just slightly behind.” Kennedy stated. “Oh, we should have brought popcorn.” I nodded in agreement. 

“I have never been so excited for biology in my life.” 

As Bella walked in, Kennedy and I pretended to pull out our homework and check it with each other. Edward rolled his eyes at us. We didn’t look in their direction again until Edward finally made a move--I mean, if you could even count that as a move. “Are they really just going to have a normal conversation without bringing up the fact that he straight up gagged at her?” I passed the microscope back to Kennedy. She ignored me, opting to actually get classwork done instead of complaining about the front row seats to the shitty movie we got. “Oh look, they’re both geniuses! They’re halfway through the page already!” 

“So are we.”

“They’re three questions ahead!”

“Can you stop stalking my paper, Sophie?” Edward turned around, causing Bella to also turn her attention towards us. 

“I wouldn’t have to if you just helped us.” I shot back. Bella grabbed my paper and looked it over. 

“You’ve got them all right so far.” she said smiling. I thanked her and stuck my tongue out at Edward. 

Kennedy and I returned to our work as their attention was pulled back to their own assignment. “Oh, and I’m sorry for your loss.” Kennedy and I snapped our heads up to look at each other. “I mean, I know you guys were broken up but it doesn’t make losing someone any easier.” Kennedy and I try not to laugh, failing miserably. 

Edward snuck a glare at us. “Oh yeah, it was a bit hard, but I’m doing a lot better now. I apologize if I was rude to you that first day, everything was still new.” Edward may have hated us, but the more he told Bella, the more thankful he looked for this lie we came up with. He may be a 100 year old vampire, but he can’t come up with a lie to save his undead life. 

Jasper and Alice waited for us outside the classroom, letting us tell the story of what happened, despite Alice already knowing it. I had my next class with Jasper and Jessica. We were working on a group project with Jessica, while Jasper got to be with Angela. Normally, I would be excited for this class, but working with Jessica was a nightmare. Every part of the project had to be better than everyone else’s or it needed to be redone. Jasper wrapped his arm around me, feeling my frustration as we got closer to the classroom. After a while Jasper and Alice abruptly stopped in the hall and started laughing, turning away from Edward and Bella who were a few feet in front of us. “What?”

“Edward just blamed his eyes on the fluorescence.” Jasper said.

“Really? He thinks the fluorescence in the biology room is going to be different from the fluorescence in the hallway?” Kennedy laughed. 

“He has as many brain cells as Bella.” I mumbled, earning a slight finger jab to my side from Jasper. “Hey! Okay you can’t deny that them speaking isn’t the smartest thing!” 

“It will all work out in the end,” Alice smiled. “I can see it.” 

______

I was tired, I was grumpy, I had just spent over an hour with Jessica, and it was way too cold out. I was with the Cullens, waiting for Kennedy and Alice, while using Jasper’s non existent body heat as a placebo for myself. “Finally.” I said, watching Kennedy and Alice approach the car. I moved away from Jasper and went to pull on the door handle until someone unlocked it. Jasper laughed and reached into his pocket for the keys.

“Edward, don’t.” I heard Alice’s voice. Then I heard the tires skidding, and I heard Kennedy scream. Looking up I saw Tyler’s van up against Bella’s red pickup. Kennedy was already running towards them, and I quickly followed behind. When we got to the other side, Edward was already there.

“I was right next to you, Bella.” Kennedy shrugged off her backpack as Edward tried to make up excuses for his zoom zoom powers, and found a travel pack of tissues. She handed them to Bella once she stood up. 

“Here. You should make sure your head isn’t bleeding.” 

Just before more people started coming over, Edward pushed past us and walked away. Kennedy was already on the phone with 911 and I went over to check if Tyler was okay. After everything was situated, Kennedy and I walked back to the Cullens cars and they drove us home. I was not helping Edward out of this mess. 

____

“Come on, sleepy head!” I hear Alice shout and she flings open my car door. I laughed at her and sleepily climbed out of the car, planning to spend the rest of my day stress free knowing that all my homework was finished over the weekend.

Walking into the house, Kennedy and I went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate and grab some snacks while Alice and Jasper made themselves comfortable in the living room. “It makes me so sad that they can’t appreciate the amazing flavors of hot chocolate.” I sighed, adding whipped cream to the top of my mug.

“I have literally never thought of that before and it makes me so sad.” Kennedy said. We walked back into the living room. “Jasper, did you ever have hot chocolate while you were human?”

“Of course. One of the best hot drinks to be made.” 

“Oh, thank god.” Kennedy exclaimed, taking her seat next to Alice. 

We spent the next hour in silence, occasionally reading each other news articles and sending each other buzzfeed quizzes. Apparently, Jasper is Challah bread! I don’t know if it counts though because half the questions were food related and he kind of had to just guess. 

“Bella’s here.” Alice stated, “She’s going to ask you about Edward.” The doorbell rang. Kennedy walked over to answer it and invited Bella in. She looked shocked when she noticed Jasper and Alice in the room. 

“Oh um, I’m sorry for interrupting. I just...” She was hesitant. “Was Edward standing next to me? When Tyler’s car slid down the parking lot?”

“Um kinda.” I stated, “He was walking right towards you.” I state casually. 

“Yeah, you’re so lucky the back van bounced off the back of your truck.” Alice said coming up to Bella and giving her a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay. Oh, I’m Alice by the way!”   
“Okay, I just thought that Edward…” She seemed a lot less confident than when she first walked in. I noticed Jasper watching her, he was making her uncertain of her own memories. “Never mind, the adrenaline must have gotten me all confused.”

“It happens. Better than being hurt.” Alice chimed in.

“Yeah. I guess. Again, I’m sorry for barging in. I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” We all nodded and said our goodbyes as Bella left the house. Alice had a way-too-happy face on, which told me it wouldn’t be long until we started seeing Bella around the Cullen family more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have the backstory for Sophie, Kennedy, Jasper, and Alice coming up soon and I'm excited :)


	4. 20 Dollar Cup of Dirt :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's compost field trip time :)))))

“So, Edweirdo, what do you plan on telling Bella when she starts questioning you?” I asked, turning around to face Edward in the bus. 

“It’s obvious she’s not going to give this up,” Kennedy added. Alice laughed, knowing our plan to hound Edward on the way to the field trip. We figured he can’t exactly jump out the bus window. Well, he could, but that might cause a bit of a scene. And unfortunately for him, he’d caused enough scenes in the past few days, and he can’t get away with any more.

“Don’t worry my chaos twins, we have googled a plan,” Emmett said from across the aisle from Edward. 

“And that plan would be what, exactly?” Kennedy asked.

“An adrenaline rush!” Kennedy and I shared a look. 

“What the hell were you searching, anyway--‘How To Convince Your Friend You Don’t Actually Have Superpowers?’ Did you just go with the first thing google gave you?” 

“It’s a thing!”

“Oh, I’m sure,” I said. “That will totally convince Bella after you not so subtly told her in the hospital that you’re ‘not normal.’” I said the last part in a terrible, dramatic impression of Edward’s voice. “Really, you would have an easier time convincing her you were a mermaid.” 

“Wait, do mermaids exist?” Kennedy muttered, mostly to herself.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?” Emmett responded. We never should have introduced him to Vine. 

The bus pulled up to the greenhouse, cutting our conversation short. It wasn’t long after we gathered inside and did roll call that Bella made her way over to Edweirdo. 

“Good luck, adrenaline boy.” I muttered, joining Rosalie and Kennedy. 

The teacher decided to go straight into droning on and on about “plants” and “bugs” and “compost”, and probably some other words that I tuned out immediately. I wasn’t really paying attention to anything until he mentioned the “compost tea.” “Hey Tyler, I’ll give you 20 bucks if you drink it,” I said, pointing to the brown sludge. Tyler’s face lit up as he grabbed the mug out of the teachers hand. He had just put the stuff to his mouth when the teacher yelled at him, which quickly became a lecture that I once again tuned out. 

“I swear, Edward better stop giving Bella his time of day.” Rose mumbled under her breath, watching the two talk a few feet in front of us.

“Why? They’re practically perfect for each other. Absolutely no brain cells between the two of them!” I said.

“She needs to back off and stop being so… so... snoopy.” 

“Snoopy? Like the dog?”

“Don’t make me hate you, too.”

“Hasn’t Alice seen visions of Bella being with Edward? I think she even said she got turned in some of them.” I looked at Kennedy.

“Yes!” Alice piped up from behind us, “But my visions are subjective. However, these visions have come on and off since they met.” 

“So...What about us? You’ve had visions about our future, right?” Kennedy asked.

“Yes, but a lady doesn’t kiss and tell, Kennedy.”

“So you can tell me, then?” I asked.

“No.”

“She’d better not get turned,” Rose said. “She brings us enough trouble as it is, and I do not want to babysit a newborn vampire.”

“How come you hate Bella so much, but not us?” I asked.

“Because you don’t pry and we love you.” 

By this point Kennedy and I are close enough to overhear Edward and Bella’s extremely awkward conversation. 

“Yeah, it was an adrenaline rush. It’s very common. You can Google it.”

“Not the googling again,” Kennedy whispered to me.

“Jesus Christ, does the Spanish flu impair your mental capacity or something?” Edward flipped us off from behind. 

“Bella may literally have no thoughts, but it looks like even she isn’t buying this,” Kennedy said. “That’s a low blow, Edward.”

Jasper walked in between us and slung an arm around each of us. “Now, what am I going to do with you two gossipers? This is school, not tea with Esme.” 

“I can’t help it! Biology is the worst science and this is much more interesting,” Kennedy said.

“Hey! I happen to like biology. It’s just too cold for my brain to think right now,” I argue.

“Seriously, how is the girl from Arizona handling the weather better than you?” Kennedy asked as we walked out of the greenhouse.

“Hey Sophie!” Tyler called, “You owe me 20!”

“I don’t owe you shit if you didn’t drink it!” I yelled back.

“It touched my tongue!” 

“Licking does not equal drinking!”

I spotted Eric, who was currently bugging Bella with a worm on a stick. I walked up to him and asked to borrow it. “I know another way you can earn 20 bucks!” I yell before charging at him with the worm. Eric and Kennedy soon found more worms and sticks and followed suit. The Cullens laughed at us from the distance, Emmett finding his own worm as well and dangling it in Edwards face.


End file.
